Secrets
by nostalgic-girl
Summary: Anna and Elsa don't live together anymore, the children don't know a thing about their parents' past bust soon, they will.
1. Chapter 1

"Summer, I need some sugar," Anna called from the small warm kitchen in their little cabin. "I'll go get some," Summer said reluctantly getting up from the floor, abandoning her unfinished sketch. Summer put up her drawing and pencil on the shelf next to the fireplace. "And Summer, don't shut the door so loudly when you leave, Max and Daisy are sleeping," Anna said referring to her two younger children, Max eight years old, and Daisy four years old, with Summer being the oldest at thirteen, soon to be fourteen. Summer nodded and slid on her boots and grabbed her satchel of money throwing it over her shoulder. She left the house remembering to close the door quietly behind her.

Once outside, Summer looked out over the mountains barely seeing the tiny speck that is the village in Arendalle. She started towards it. She's used to going into the village, her parents never go though, they always said they were banned but never said why. Whenever she'd ask her parents would only tell her that she'd know one day.

Finally, the young girl arrives at the village. The sweet smell of pastries filled the air. Music and people filled the village with life. Summer enjoyed being here instead of being cooped up in her small cabin with four other people. She walked over to George's stand, he always had sugar. "Ah miss Summer, I wonder what you need," George playfully said. Summer just slid the money to George. George handed her a small bag of sugar. "Thanks, George," Summer said. "No problem, have a nice day." "You too."

Summer turned and left with the sugar in her hand heading home. "Ava, watch out!" A voice called loudly behind Summer, She turned and as soon as she did a girl tripped and fell on her. Summer landed on the ground spilling the sugar. "I'm so sorry!" the girl said helping Summer up. A boy ran up behind the girl and shook his head saying "I told you, Ava." "Shut up, Erik."

"I'm sorry I knocked you over-" Ava started to apologize to Summer who was now standing in front of her. "It's fine I just need more sugar now that's it's spilled on the ground."

"Oh, well we have some in the castle, I'm Ava by the way."

"And I'm Erik, we're twins."

It was a little hard to believe that the pair were twins. The boy had short messy platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes. While the girl had dark red wavy hair in a half up half down style falling just below her chest, fair skin but still darker than her brother's, green eyes and barely noticeable freckles on her nose. They were both the same height and just a bit shorter than Summer who's physique was wider and more brawny than their thin frames.

"I'm Summer," Summer replied pushing her strawberry blonde bangs from her light brown eyes. "So, you live in the castle?"

"Yeah, we're the prince and princess, but it's not really a big deal, come on," Erik requested leading Summer from the village and into the castle with Ava. The guards stood by barely paying them any mind as they entered. The castle was dark and felt empty, there were no joyful sounds, no life. Finally, they got to their big kitchen. It wasn't being used at the moment so they walked right in. Ava handed Summer the whole jar. "Just take the whole thing, we have pounds of sugar in the cupboard."

Summer gave a smile of gratitude, "Thanks." Before one of the twins could respond a tall man walked in. The demeanor of the twins instantly went from relaxed to tense. "What are you doing in here," the man asked with hostility lacing his voice and his eyes looking down viciously at the twins. He looked like the girl, dark red hair and green eyes, at that moment his hair and clothes looked unkept and his speech was somewhat slurred.

"This girl, Summer, dropped her sugar and we were just giving some to her," Erik answered timidly.

"You brought a filthy little peasant in here to stink up everything," he sneered.

The kitchen was silent. "Little morons," he muttered leaving.

"Who was that..?" Summer asked hesitantly after he was far from them.

"Our father, don't mind him though he's just... drunk," Erik said.

Ava said nothing and looked down.

"Thanks again for the sugar, I appreciate it."

"It was nothing, uh, let's go."

Summer was lead out by them saying goodbye. She made her way back home.

"That took longer than usual," Anna said as soon as Summer got inside.

"Well, this girl knocked me over and made me spill the sugar but they gave me some from their... castle."

Summer put the jar of Sugar on the table.

"Castle?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, the princess bumped into me."

"You went inside the castle?"

"Yes... you sound kinda worried."

"I'm not I just... I'm just surprised, did you meet the king or queen?"

"I met the king, but not the queen."

Anna paused for a moment, "Did... did he say anything to you?"

"Nothing directly to me, but he called me a 'filthy peasant'."

Anna muttered a curse under her breath. "He's never been a good king, he's like that to everyone."

"So, is he the one that banned you from the village?"

"Yes, but that's all I'm telling you."

"And... what about the queen?"

Before Anna could say anything Kristoff opened the door, immediately his two younger children ran from their rooms to hug him joyfully exclaiming, "Papa!"

Kristoff smiled and hugged them both planting a kiss on their heads. "Papa, can you play outside with us?" Max asked looking up at his father. "Yes but later okay?"

"Okay, Papa."

Max went to his room to get dressed to go outside and Daisy followed behind him to do the same. Kristoff walked to the kitchen and hugged Summer and Anna. After greeting them Anna told him about how Summer met the royal family. "They were nice except for the king..." Summer said quietly. "He's an a-," retorted Kristoff started but was cut off by his wife. "He's just a bad king sweetie."

Summer nodded. "So, tomorrow, can I go to work with you Papa?" Summer asked.

Kristoff smiled. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ava's POV**

I woke up cold in my room. It was pitch black. There was only silence until Hans, my father, opened the door letting light from the hall in. "Ava, see me in the study, I need to tell you something," He requested. I nodded as he left closing the door behind him. I knew he didn't want to say anything, I already knew what he was going to do and I'm not doing it again. I quietly slip out of bed and slide my boots on.

I was going to try to escape, this will be the fourth time I've tried to run away. I hate it here. My brother makes it better but doesn't understand what I've been through, I beg him to come with me but every time he just forces me to stay.

I get a satchel to carry with me. I put on my hood and leave the room treading as lightly as I can. I scurry hastily down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing handfuls of food and water filling my bag. I escape through the stables where there are fewer guards. I run out with no plan, I don't know where I'm going but any place will be better than home I suppose.

I make my way up to the mountains so that I can be more concealed.

After walking for what feels like hours I sit down by a rock to rest. I shiver as I slowly fall asleep.

 **Summer's POV**

I put on everything I need, boots, hat, coat, belt. "Ready?" Papa asks me grabbing his tools and his bag. I tie my belt, "Yep." I go outside and get into the sled. Papa hooks our reindeer, Sven, up to the sled and gives him a good pat. Papa gets in and takes the reins and we're off, up toward the mountains to harvest ice.

As we ride, a question pops into my head, "Hey Papa..."

"Yeah?"

"I know that King Hans is a bad king but... what about the queen?"

"She's... I don't know, I'm just an ice harvester."

"I... I heard rumors about her."

"Like what?"

"I heard that she killed her sister, and I heard that she can do magic stuff or something."

"Do you believe that stuff?"

"No, but I wonder what she's like, they say she never comes out of the castle."

Papa stayed silent. I knew he was hiding something, but I wouldn't be able to get it out of him. We finally arrived. I got out of the sled and grabbed some tools, Papa did the same. Papa unhooks Sven from the sled and makes his way towards the ice where three other men are already working. I look over and next to a rock I see what looks like a pile of clothes or something. I walk over to it without saying anything.

I jump when I notice it's Ava. I can't tell if she's alive or sleeping, without even checking I call my father who runs over. "What is it!?" he asks urgently until he sees the girl. He kneels down to her and checks her pulse. "Summer, hook Sven up to the sled and pack up everything."

"Okay."

I get all the tools we brought and put them back in the sled and hook Sven up. I get in and soon Papa comes around carrying Ava. He gets in and lays her on mine and his lap. "She's still alive but she's freezing," Papa says as he tugs the reins signaling to leave. Kristoff has Sven go faster. I feel Ava start to stir but she says nothing and barely opens her eyes.

Soon we're home. Papa carries Ava inside the house and I unhook Sven giving him a carrot and go inside.

Ava is laid on a big soft quilt in the living room. Mom is up putting a warm blanket over her. She's already changed, into my clothes and her cold wet clothes are on the floor.

"She should be okay now," Mom says. "Where did you find her?"

"Summer found her, she was laying right next to a rock."

"Poor girl, when she wakes up I'll give her some nice warm soup."

"Well, I should get back to work, Summer, you stay here and help your mom take care of this girl okay?" Papa says.

"Okay."

He nods and leaves. "I'll go get some more wood for the fire, watch her Summer, I'll be right back," Mom says.

"Okay."

She leaves and soon Ava wakes up. Ava sees me and immediately looks surprised. "Summer? Where am I...?"

"My house, I found you behind a rock and my dad brought you here, what were you doing there anyway?"

"I ran away... but please don't tell them who I am, they'll send me back, please," Ava begged me.

"Fine, but where are you gonna go after you're better?"

"I- I'll think of that later-"

Mom walks in with a wood bundle in her arms. She smiles at Ava. "You're awake!" she says joyfully.

Ava gives a shy smile. Mom puts the wood bundle down. "So did my daughter, Summer, tell you everything?"

Ava nodded.

"Good, I'm Anna, so what's your name sweetie?"

"uh, Emily," she lied.

"Emily, how'd you end up asleep in the snow sweetheart?"

"I was hiking with my family to get some supplies but we got lost in the woods and wolves came out so I split up from them and ended up falling asleep in the middle of nowhere."

"I'm so sorry... We'll do everything we can to help you find your family."

"Thank you.."

"I bet you're hungry Emily, how does vegetable soup sound?"

"That sounds good."

Mom smiled and started up the fire.

 **Erik's POV**

I wake up for breakfast after the maid had knocked on my door. I get myself out of bed sluggishly and go downstairs. I'm only in my PJ's but no one really cares.

Mom is already at the table. "Goodmorning Erik," she says softly.

"Goodmorning."

"Where's Ava?"

I shrugged, "she must be more tired than usual today."

My father came down sluggishly, obviously hungover. Nothing was said to him.

"Hans... have you seen Ava?" mom asks him.

He shrugs unconcernedly. Breakfast is served to us but my mom doesn't eat. "I'll go check on her," she says getting up and leaving the table.

I start to worry a little too, I barely eat my breakfast.

Mom runs downstairs with tears streaming down her face. She runs to the guards. "Ava is missing!" she exclaims urgently to them.

"Your Highness, we will send as many guards as possible out to find her."

Mom nods.

My father just rolls his eyes, "ran away again..." he mutters.

I go upstairs before I let anyone see me cry. Maybe next time... I'll go with her if I ever see her again. My room feels colder and emptier, I curl up on my bed and cry.

If my father walked in and saw me right now he'd tell me how weak and pathetic I am, maybe he's right...

I get up and wipe the tears from my face, I put on some warm clothes and grab a bag, I stuff it with all the supplies I think I might need. I'm ready to leave when the thought of my mother goes through my mind, if I leave too she'll be devastated. I write a note telling her that I'm looking for Ava and that I'll be fine cause I have everything I need. I leave the note on my bed hoping that will give her some peace, and with that, I'm off, to the mountains, where she knows there won't be many guards.

I come across ice harvesters at work. All of the men were big and burly. It wouldn't hurt to ask one of them if they'd seen her. I walk up to a tall man with black hair and dark eyes. He has an intimidating appearance but I'm not very shy. "Sir, have you seen a girl around here, my age?" I speak loudly enough for him to hear me, clearly asserting myself. "The only girl that works around here is Summer," he replies. _Summer works here?_

"No, a girl that doesn't harvest ice, have you seen a girl with red hair and green eyes around here?"

"No... oh, wait! there was a girl here this morning laying over by a rock, didn't really see her though, Kristoff did, go ask him."

I start getting more anxious.

"Who's Kristoff?"

"The blonde one over there." He points to another tall man with blonde shaggy hair and brown eyes. "Sir, the girl you saw this morning, did she look my age and have red hair and green eyes?" my voice is less steady now and more urgent.

He looks down at me, "Yes, do you know her?"

"She's my sister, is she okay?"

"She's fine, I brought her home and my wife and daughter are taking care of her right now, I'm guessing you wanna-"

"Yes."

He nods and hooks his reindeer to his sled. I get in with him and head towards his home.

Once there I quickly get out of the sled.

"Go ahead inside," Kristoff tells me.

I don't even think of thanking him at that moment, I get inside and look to my right, there's Ava sitting on a bed beside Summer. "Erik-"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ava's POV**

"Erik, how'd you even get here?" I asked startled by my brother suddenly entering.

"Are you some kind of moron!?" He shouts at me angrily.

Anna Chimes in, "Emily, this is your brother?"

I nodded. "Emily?" Erik repeated looking down at me.

"I suppose you too would like to talk in private, we'll be outside." Anna grabbed her three children and walked out of the cabin with them.

"You changed your name?" He asked.

I nodded.

Erik looked down for a moment, "I've been looking for you for hours, I had to sneak out, like you."

"Erik, I'm sorry-"

"Did you even think about mom?"

"I did but... Erik, I just had to leave."

"She was crying this morning when she found out you were gone."

I start to tear up. "Stop it, I'm not going back, you know the only reason I left is because of... our father, but mom won't leave him, she knows how terrible he is, but she won't leave him, so I have to leave."

"But mom's here for you, and I am too."

"No, she's not, she works to make up for his laziness, and you have no idea what he puts me through..."

"What does he do?" Erik asks me gently.

"I don't want to say, but... it hurts, okay?"

Erik nodded in understanding. "Please don't make me go back," I pleaded.

"Okay but, you can't stay here forever."

Just then the little girl, Daisy, runs in and her older brother, Max, runs after her laughing.

Anna bursts in, "What did I tell you!? Emily and her brother are trying to have privacy!" she shouted.

"We're done now," Erik says.

"Oh, okay, so where are your parents?"

I jumped in before Erik could, "We still don't know."

Anna sighed. "My husband, Kristoff, goes into the woods a lot, he might find them there."

I nodded. "Thank you, ma'am," Erik says to Anna with a smile. "Your welcome, I'm Anna by the way, and from what I've heard you're Erik, have you met my children?"

"I met Summer at the village."

"Oh, Summer didn't tell me, but my son is Max, and my youngest daughter is Daisy, they're playing right now."

The two kids ran again back outside. Erik gave a small chuckle.

 **Kristoff's POV**

After a long day, I whistle to call Sven over by the sled. Sven runs over, as I hook him up to the slay I say, "Today has been weird."

Sven nods.

"Want a carrot?"

Sven nodded vigorously. I gave him a bite of the carrot then bite off of it myself. I get in the sled and start going home through the woods as usual.

Everything's fine till I see some palace guards walking and riding around. I tense up, so does Sven, he tries to avoid them by going slower and more quieter. They'd gone through the woods before but this time it feels like there are more of them. I haven't really been on good terms with the kingdom since... Elsa's marriage.

A guard riding on a brown horse orders me to stop. Sven stops. The guard comes riding up to me. "Have you seen the princess or prince, they've been missing since this morning."

Those kids could be the prince and princess... If I say 'yes' and it's not them I could be thrown in jail for trying to trick the guards, if I say 'no' and they find them in my home I could still be thrown in jail. "No," I answer.

Before the guard says anything he is called over to look at something, he turns around and leaves. I sigh relieved and make my way back home.

My children and wife greet me as usual (except Summer who's in the village) I smile and kiss all their heads. After I greet my family I turn to the boy and girl who are still in the living room. "This might be a weird question but, you aren't the prince and princess are you?"

"No," the girl answers.

"I just wanna make sure cause, when I was leaving work, there were some guards patrolling around looking for the prince and princess."

"They aren't looking for us."

"Okay... I trust you."

 **Ava's POV**

I lay in my little makeshift bed next to my brother. I can barely make him out in the darkness. "Erik..." I whisper.

"Yeah?" he whispers back, I can tell he hasn't been sleeping either.

"Did I do the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I lied to that man..."

Erik hesitated. "I don't know."

"This is so hard, I don't want to go back home but I don't want to hurt these people either."

"I know... it's going to be okay, I have a plan."

"You do?"

"Yeah, so don't worry."

I said nothing. I couldn't tell if he was being honest or not, I really hope he is...

 **Anna's POV**

I wake up in the middle of the night to loud knocking. I look up at Kristoff who is already sitting up, it must've woke him up too. Daisy and Max walk into our room.

"What's going on?" Max asks worriedly.

"It's just knocking, maybe someone got lost," I say trying to calm them.

"Open up in the name of the king!"

"I'm scared," Daisy whispers.

"Me too..." Max says.

"It's going to be okay," I reassure them.

They crawl into my lap as Kristoff gets up from the bed exchanging a worried glance with me.

 **Summer's POV**

As soon as they say they're guards I shoot up from the bed into the living room. "You guys need to hide, come on," I whisper urgently before my Papa enters the room. They hastily follow me. I hide them in the cellar which I lock once they're inside and then stand close by the front door which Papa has already answered. A tall soldier stands in the doorway. "We're searching every home to find the prince and princess," he says in a commanding tone. Papa says nothing and only steps aside as he and three other guards enter the house.

I try to remain calm but my stomach churns once they get close to the cellar. The cellar creaks under one of the soldier's feet and he seems to notice. He starts to feel around, "This is a cellar," he states. He then tries to open it. "It's locked."

"Where's the key?" he asks Papa.

Papa looks at me, "Summer do you know where the key is?"

When Papa says this the soldier turns the lantern to my face. I shake my head no.

"Empty your pockets," the soldier commands.

I slowly feel around in my pockets until I feel the key, "Oh there it is," I say pulling out the key pretending I didn't know.

The soldier snatches it from my hand.

He unlocks the cellar and walks down. I already know there's no place for them to hide. I hold my breath and count. one... two... three... four... five... six... seven-

"I found them!"

The soldier comes up from the cellar with Ava and Erik. "Hid away in the cellar."

The twins looked down as if they were ashamed.

"What should we do with the family?" A soldier asks.

There was a pause, "take them to the castle, the whole family, they'll have to explain themselves to the king, he'll know what to do with them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ava's POV**

I'm riding in a carriage going back to the castle but I'm still extremely troubled from what I saw, the whole family was torn apart, I can still hear the two little ones screaming and crying for their parents...

I've been crying ever since I've gotten in the carriage. Erik is hugging me trying to comfort but I know he's feeling sad too, he tried so hard to hide it but I could tell he was crying softly just from the way he was breathing. I suppose we both feel guilty... Even though it is all my fault.

I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Are they gonna be okay?" I ask my brother meekly.

"I'm sure they will... once we all explain everything that happened, it'll all be okay."

I nod. He's right, it's not their fault at all if anything they deserve an award for taking care of us. We- or I was the one who lied...

I enter the castle alongside Erik with two guards behind us. Mom looks at us overjoyed. She wraps both her arms around us tightly. I hug back, feeling sorry for leaving her. Mom finally lets go and wipes a couple tears from her eyes. "I'm so glad you're both safe..." she says with a calm happy smile spread across her face. Before she says anything else a guard interjects, "What should we do with the prisoners your Highness?"

"Just put them in the dungeon for now," she orders.

Before I have time to say something my father walks in. "Oh look they're back," he states flatly. Mom ignores him, "Would you like something to eat or drink-"

"Elsa, just put them to bed."

Mom grows increasingly angry, "They just got back from being gone for-"

My father grabs both our wrists and jerks us away and upstairs to our room. "I should beat both your asses for that little stunt you two morons tried to pull."

Erik and I remain silent. He looks down at us menacingly and then leaves slamming the door behind him.

 **Elsa's POV**

I clench my fists after seeing Hans drag the children away, I start upstairs to check on them when a guard stops me, "Excuse me your Highness, but, would you like to see the prisoners?"

"I suppose, how many are there?"

"About five."

five? maybe they're bandits...

I nod, "I'll go see them right now, are they each in separate cells?"

"Yes, most of them, your Highness."

"Very well then."

I go down into the dungeon and immediately hear children crying. I look to my right and see a boy and girl holding each other, they look much too young to be in a dungeon. I unlock the cell and let them both out. "Where are your parents?" I ask them. They both shrugged. "The bad men took them away," the little girl told me.

"The guards took them?"

They nodded. Their parents must've been the ones who are the real convicts. "I'll find your parents, but right now I need you to go with Helga okay? she'll take care of you."

They nod and I bring them to my maid Helga asking her to take them and put them in a nice comfortable bed and give them anything else they need in the fifth room on the second floor.

I walk down the dungeon hall and hear a woman weeping, that must be their mother.

I look and, she... kind of looks like Anna, but her face is buried in her hands.

"Miss..." I say softly to the woman to get her to look up. Her head suddenly shoots up as if she's heard gunfire, as soon as I see her face I know exactly why.

"Elsa..?" she utters in disbelief.

I'm both completely shocked but overjoyed, I haven't seen her in so long. She gets up and runs to me having the bars being the only thing between us. I smile with joyful tears flooding my eyes and hastily unlock her cell.

Finally, we embrace. We hug each other tighter than we ever have before. I pull away and we both wipe tears from our eyes, "I've missed you so much," Anna says smiling looking right into my eyes. "I missed you too, Anna."

We have a peaceful moment of bliss, then suddenly Anna snaps back to reality, "My kids!" she says frantically.

"Don't worry they're fine," I assure her.

"All of them? Daisy, max, and Summer?"

"Oh... I only sent two away with Helga."

"It was probably Daisy and Max, I'll have to find Summer, what about Kristoff?"

"I haven't found him yet either, but when I do I'm going to have to hide you all okay?"

Anna nods seriously, "Okay."

"I'll put you all in the same room and give you all beds, I suppose you'll need hoods though, I'll be right back."

I get three black hoods and quickly come back. I hand a hood to Anna and she puts it on not putting the hood over her head yet though.

Next, we see Summer crying in a corner hugging her knees to her chest. "Summer it's okay, we're getting out," Anna assures her daughter. Summer sniffs and looks up happy to see her mother. I unlock the cell. Summer hugs her mother warmly. I hand a cloak to Summer, "put this on to stay hidden," I tell her.

She takes the hood giving me a confused look. "We'll explain later," Anna says.

Then finally I release Kristoff who happily hugs his wife and daughter then looks at me, I smile at him, as old friends do. He smiles back and gives me a swift but warm hug. I hand him a cloak, "I'm going to put you all in a room together but you'll have to stay hidden-" I start but Kristoff interrupts.

"What about Daisy and Max?"

"They're already in the room, don't worry, but if anyone questions who you are while we're walking there... you're monks."

Anna giggles a bit. I smile from hearing her giggle.

"Follow me," I say leading them out of the dungeon.

They follow with their hoods up over their heads and their heads facing down towards the floor.

I quickly lead them to the room where Daisy and Max happily greet the rest of their family.

I smile, but I stop when I realize it can't be like this forever...

"I'll move three more beds in here for you all."

Anna smiles, "Thank you, Elsa."

I smile back, I wish I could stay with my sister just a little while longer, and her family since this is my first time ever seeing them, but I know Hans will get suspicious, I can only hope he won't find them.

 **Ava's POV**

After about twenty minutes of being in my room, sitting at my desk, Mom walks in.

She looks at me and Erik. "Are you both okay?" she asks.

"Yes," Erik answers, Ava nods.

"Good, so... tell me what happened while you two were gone."

"Well... I fell asleep outside, this man found me and took me to his house and then I lied to his family telling them I wasn't the princess and forcing Erik to lie to them too when he found me, but please let them go it's not their fault," Ava begs me.

"I already have."

Erik and Ava both give me confused expressions. "Let's just say... they're really good friends of mine, I know they wouldn't hurt you, but your father, he... he doesn't really feel the same way about them, and they're hiding in the room next to you so be sure to check in on them to see if there's anything they need from time to time but don't let your father or the guards know about it."

They both nodded.

"Soon, I'll help them escape back home and everything will go back to normal."

The children nod again, understanding. "I'm glad you understand... I'l explain some things to you later, goodnight."

I hug them both goodnight and walk out.

Hopefully tomorrow everything will be fine.


End file.
